A Beautiful Friendship
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: "Come back tomorrow to, we're going to build a robot in the backyard!" Phineas said as Isabella and Ferb followed him into the backyard. Vivian and Linda smiled at eachother. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. One-shot, Young!Phineas/Ferb/Izzy


It was a cold fall day when a young girl with raven-black hair in a pink dress and coat walked into the Danville park, holding hands with her mother. The girl's name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She was only five, and her family had just moved to the Tri-state Area that week. Her mother had brought her to the park, hoping that she would meet some new friends, as she was shy.

"All right, Isa," her mother said while straitening her coat, "Go meet some friends, alright? I'm sure there are plenty of nice people here." The little girl nodded and walked slowly to the playset. There, she played by herself for a while. Her mother was starting to become worried that she wouldn't meet anyone, when she saw Isabella walk toward two boys playing with LEGO's.

* * *

><p>Isabella was on a slide when she noticed the two boys with peculiar color hair. She was climbing to get back to the slide when she noticed that the tower they were building with LEGO's was HUGE. So, she decided to go over and see why they were building it.<p>

"Hello." She said when she reached them, "My name's Isabella. Watcha doin'?"

"Hi, Isabella!" The boy with red hair exclaimed, "My name's Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb." Ferb nodded his head in response. "He doesn'ttalk much." Phineas explained, "And as for what we're doing, we're trying to build a tower tall enough to find our pet platypus, Perry, who runs away everyday, but always comes back." He smiled sheepushly, "But it would be easier if our Mommy let us use tools."

"Oh." Isabella said, before asking: "What's a platypus?"

"You don't know what a platypus is? Ferb, let's inleton* her!" Ferb blinked, while Phineas continued, "A platypus is a duck billed, beaver talied, semi-aquatic, too-quose** mammal!" Isabella smiled, even though she had barely understood what he was saying.

"You know, platyuses **(platypus'? platypusi? platypi?) **are the only mammals to lay eggs." Ferb said in his British accent.

Isabella giggled. "Are you English?" "British, actually." he answered. "Oh, sorry, I'm not from Britland***."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Hello, is that your daughter?" a woman with orange hair asked Isabella's mother.

"Yes, that's my little Isa. I'm Vivian." she said, holding out her hand.

"Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Those are my sons over there." she said, shaking Vivian's hand and gesturing to Phineas and Ferb.

"Really! Well, I'm so gald for Isabella to be making friends! We just moved here, so she doesn't know any one, and she'll be startig kindergarten soon."

"Oh, so you're new? Where'd you move to?" Linda asked. Vivian told her, and Linda smiled. "That's just across from us! It's funny meeting you here, because we were planning on inviting you to our house to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Really? That is so kindd of you! I can already see that our children will be good friends." Vivian replied, looking over at the three kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Izzy, Phineas, and Ferb...<strong>

"Come on kids, its time to go!" Linda called to Phineas and Ferb. "You to, Isabella!" Vivian called. Phineas turned to Isbella. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see you areound again." Isabella nodded, said ood-bye, and ran to her mom.

"So, Isa, I see you made some new friends." "Yeah! There names are Phineas and Ferb and they have a pet platypus that dissapears each day like Pinky and Ferb has a funny accent and they like to build stuff and Phineas is really nice and..." Vivian smiled as she drived to their new home, listening to her normally quiet daughter babble about her new friends.

When they pulled into the driveway, Vivian asked if Isabella would like to meet their new neighbors. Isabella shrugged, but said yes.

The first house they went to was, yes, the house across the street. A older girl on the phone answered the door and yelled: "MOM! Its the new neighbors here to see you!" before walking up the stairs and continuing to talk to someone named Stacy about someone namd Jeremy.

Isabella was a bit scared. If that girl was loud and rude, then what would the rest of the family be like?

But she was surprised when the woman her mom had been talking to came to the door with...Phineas and Ferb!

"Your my neighbors?" Isabella asked excitedly. "It looks like it! Hey, Perry came back, do you want to go meet him?" Isabella nodded her head. "Why don't you come back tomorrow, to! We're going to build a robot in the backyard!" He said as the three walked to the backyard.

Vivian and Linda smiled at eachother. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okidoke, so that's how they met! I decided to make Isabella shy, so it would be like Phineas (and Ferb) helped her be more out going.<strong>

***Yes, I meant to miss-spell enlighton, cause he's young and would miss pronounce it.**

**** See above.**

***** I'm assuming five year olds arent that good at Geography.**

**Also, I souldn't have written this! I have BUNCHES of fanfics to do, and schoolwork! Oh well, enjoy.**


End file.
